Plants depend on light and carbon dioxide to produce the simple sugar, glucose. The produced glucose is then used as the energy source to build the leaves, flowers, fruits, and seeds of the plant. Plant growth and product yield are important factors in the horticulture business. In order to maximize the potential of each plant the “ideal” growing environment must be created. Creating the “ideal” environment is often a process that is not feasible to many growers. Therefore, fertilization with natural and artificial substances plays an important role.
In the area of plant fertilization many compounds have been used, including nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium as well as others. Effective fertilization can play a critical role in the growth of plants and is frequently the determining factor in the quality and quantity of the outcome. Past research has investigated which fertilizers or combinations thereof promote the optimal growth of the plant. For example, it has been shown that fertilization with nitrogen increased plant growth and yield, in addition to improving seed quality and nutritional value1. Further, another study demonstrated that phosphorus fertilization can significantly increase plant weight, seed yield, seed mucilage content, and seed protein content2. In the same study, fertilization with a combination of phosphorus and potassium resulted in the highest seed yield, seed mucilage content, and seed protein content2. Fertilization of plants with a combination of nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium is so widely recognized that the concentration of each is printed on the label of many (if not all) plant fertilization products.
New findings in the area of fertilization are of great interest. For example, it is unknown to what extent various additives maybe substituted for, replace, show synergistic effects or interfere with the benefit derived from a fertilizer given alone. This is the main motivator for pursuing the investigations leading to this invention.
All commercially grown plants (potted plants, annuals, shrubs, trees, etc) are exposed to transplant shock during their existence, as well as hardening during re-implantation of a plant. The term transplant shock is usually reserved for replanted annual plants; however, it is not exclusive to this state, and can cover anything from severe wilting to healthy-looking plants with a mysterious reluctance to resume growth after transplantation. The suspected cause of transplant shock is the failure of the plant to root well or a diminished root system (due to removal from its original site) and consequently the plant becomes poorly established in the new landscape soil. The plant can incur additional stress/shock following transplantation from lack of sufficient nutrients and/or water requirements following re-implantation into the soil.
The period of slow growth following transplantation will vary from species to species of the variety of plants. For example, it is not uncommon for a large tree to experience a period of stagnant growth for several years following transplantation due to inadequate initial conditions or continual absence of key nutrients.
During transplantation of plants, much of the plant's root system is often left behind during the harvestation of the desired plant. Once re-implanted, the reduced root system is unable to supply an adequate amount of nutrients, as well as a necessary root arrangement, and water for adequate normal growth. The increase and decrease of root growth potential paralleled the rise and fall of carbohydrate concentrations in the roots, not reflecting the subsequent stem evolution.
Hardening of a plant is also important during and following transplantation. Hardening relates to the acclimation to cold temperatures and/or inclement weather patterns. Tinus et al. (2000) reported a close correspondence between the level of cold hardiness and absolute concentration of sugars.3 Cold does not merely mean sub-thermal temperatures, but does reflect the change in state that a plant experiences when it is plucked from its normal inhabitant into a climate of different conditions. The increase and decrease of root growth potential paralleled the rise and fall of carbohydrate concentration in the roots, not reflecting the subsequent stem evolution. As temperatures drop, sugars tend to concentrate and then decrease in concentration. Upon this decrease in sugar availability, the plant turns to a dormancy state. Enzyme activity of the plant is also maintained when sugars are available, providing that the environmental conditions are acceptable. As temperature decreased, enzyme activity also decreased. However, enzyme patterns may be maintained with adequate substrate base. The combination of optimal enzyme patterns and substrate bases would ensure an ideal condition for the plant to accept and subsequently maintain or enhance its root/stem growth, leading to a more prolific plant.4 
Further, not only does the addition of ribose, other pentose sugars, their derivatives, or a combination of pentose sugars with other nutrients aid in the above, but has additional factors in providing aided features in hardening of essential fundamental parts of the plant, necessary in its initial and continual growth, such as roots, stem, and shoot characteristics.